Raining Again
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Realize you are so far from the things that matter now. And you only wonder how it's your heart. It's raining again, there's a dark cloud over your head. It follows you around, it's bringing you down. It's raining, it's raining again." When Ashley's life starts to spiral, who's to blame for kicking off the chaos? (Set in mid 2015, co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Without You Around

_**2 hours earlier...**_

 _Amanda was reading through a script with Finn before the door opened and Bryan walked in._

 _"Hey, Bryan." Amanda responded._

 _"Hey if you had to choose Big Cass or Seth who would you pick?" Bryan asked._

 _"Uh, why?" Amanda responded._

 _"I just Ash talking to Big Cass, they looked like they were getting close. Talking about burnt pizza and burnt popcorn." Bryan said._

 _"Friends tend to do that a lot, you're getting paranoid, Bryan." Finn replied._

 _"Damn." Bryan replied._

 _Bryan left, Amanda and Finn turning to each other._

 _"She wouldn't… and neither would Big Cass, he's with Carmella." Amanda replied._

 _"You and I flirt with each other, love." Finn responded._

 _"Difference is we're both single, it's harmless." Amanda replied._

 _It was during her match against Naomi later that both stopped after they, along with everyone, saw the old GTV logo… before it faded to CCTV footage of Ashley and Big Cass talking._

 _"I just wish things would calm down a bit. They ain't hurting anyone."_

 _"Seth doesn't seem to think that, Ash. And it ain't fair, all the hatred Tiny and Finn are getting from people."_

 _"I know, I honestly sometimes question why I'm with Seth."_

 _"If he's like this now, what's he gonna be like when Mandy gets pregnant?"_

 _"That'll be like taking a lit match to oil."_

 _Amanda sat down in the ring and Finn got into it, crouching down as Naomi went to the ringside doctor… and Sasha and Tamina looked at Seth, who was on commentary before Seth grabbed a microphone._

 _"Phoenix get your ass out here now!" Seth yelled into the microphone._

 _Sasha walked over and pulled the microphone away before whispering, "You can't break character again, stay calm!" as Dr. Amann checked on Amanda._

 _In the backstage area once he found the locker room, Seth barged in and Ashley stood up._

 _"You want to question why you're with me huh?!" Seth demanded._

 _"With how you treat Mandy, who doesn't?! Yes, I questioned it but then I realised that you don't care about her! You completely threw it aside!" Ashley shouted._

 _"I refuse to listen to your bullshit. If you enjoy Big Cass so much then go fuck him!" Seth yelled before storming out and slamming the door shut._

 _Ashley yelled out in anger before she threw the glass of water at the wall._

' _Gonna need something stronger!' Ashley thought bitterly before she grabbed her things and left…_

 **Present time…**

The bottle of Grey Goose Vodka was half empty as Ashley was alone in a hotel room… she had switched to one on the fifth floor and was losing herself in the intoxication of the alcohol.

But then she heard a knock at the door and stumbled over… she managed to open it, narrowing her eyes at Amanda.

"Oh… it's you! The reason that Seth broke up with me!" Ashley snarled after Amanda walked in and closed the door.

"Don't do this to yourself… not again, don't self destruct." Amanda responded after seeing the bottle, Ashley cackling drunkenly.

"Doing this to _myself_?! You act like a bitch in heat around Balor, threw your friendships not only with Seth but with countless others to the side for a guy who's only trying to get his cock into you! That's what pissed Seth off, that's why he broke things off with me because you're a traitorous slut, Mandy!" Ashley yelled before she went to drink out the bottle again, only for Amanda to snatch it from her and throw it… the glass flew everywhere after the bottle hit the wall and it became clear that Amanda was incensed.

"You listen and listen good, you drunk bitch! Seth is a heartless bastard with no respect for women! He cheated on one woman who he had proposed to and constantly takes his anger out on me, you think he had any respect for you?! He was using you to soothe his wounded ego after Zahra left him!" Amanda yelled.

"Using me?! He loved me, you little bitch!" Ashley growled.

"If he had loved you, he would've focused more on the relationship between you two!" Amanda shouted.

"It was going good and then you just had to come along and fuck it all up for me!" Ashley yelled.

"Seth fucked it up all on his own! And if you guys hadn't broken up tonight, it wasn't gonna be long before you realised that he refuses to see that people can make their own choices and he has no fucking say about them!" Amanda yelled before she turned and headed to the door… but Ashley grabbed her by her arms, spun her around and slammed her to the wall.

"Don't you ever blame him for the hell that you've caused! Just because you are living in your little perfect world with the perfect guy, that didn't give you the rights to come and invade mine! So who are you gonna tear from me next huh?! Matt, Jeff or TJ?!" Ashley yelled.

Amanda slammed her head into Ashley's, forcing the taller woman to let go… taking the opportunity as Ashley had stumbled back, Amanda got onto the edge of the desk and jumped off of it, the table breaking as Amanda had tackled Ashley threw it.

The fight escalated before the two were pulled apart… and then Ashley looked up after her vision returned to normal, seeing she was alone in the room and the door was closed.

She pulled herself up, limping to the door and opened it… only to find the hallway empty with the exception of Sasha, Bayley and Becky nearby.

"Hey! You three got any booze on ya?!" Ashley asked.

"No and you shouldn't be drinking." Becky answered.

In the elevator, Amanda found herself pinned against the wall... but not with much force as Finn, who's right hand was on Amanda's mouth, knew that she would never hit him.

"You knew exactly where to find me…" Amanda whispered after Finn had lowered his hand and kept it on her left wrist once both were sure it was quiet… and Finn saw the bruises forming on her from the fight before he pressed the button to take them up to the tenth floor.

And once they were in the room and he held an ice pack to her upper back after pulling Amanda's _Balor Club_ tank top off, Finn called Matt.

"Hey, what's going on over where you are? Kane just called and told me there was a fight on the fifth floor." Matt replied.

"It was between Ash and Mandy… I guess one of them tackled the other through a table. Ash and Seth broke up earlier tonight." Finn explained as he put the phone on speaker before setting it on the nightstand and pressed the ice pack to Amanda's bruised head.

"There is no way those two could ever fight unless… fuck." Matt said, realising it.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, the breakup sent her into a drinking fit." Finn responded, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"Jeff's gonna freak out when he finds out about this." Matt said.

"Damn right he is…" Amanda responded before she managed to pull herself up, slipping but Finn caught her. "I'm gonna hop in the shower… hopefully the hot water takes the pain away." She replied before she headed into the restroom.

"If she starts feeling like she can't stand up, you get her to the hospital." Matt replied.

"Got it, Matt. What are you gonna do about Ashley?" Finn responded.

"Just leave her to me and Jeff." Matt said.

The two hung up and Finn helped Amanda lie down once she was out of the restroom and dressed in pajamas, Finn holding her as she fell asleep.

"Ná bíodh imní ort, ní mór duit a bheith ag do thaobh." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before he fell asleep.


	2. Chaos Amongst Friends

Ashley pried her eyes open and looked around… in her hungover state, she was perplexed to see the room in a state of disarray.

"Aw hell." Ashley muttered before rolling over, a beer bottle rolling off the bed and breaking.

She stood up, seeing the broken vodka bottle… and an armband. Picking it up, she saw the _Balor Club Worldwide_ logo and realising who's it was.

"Mandy…" Ashley muttered, before hunching over and vomiting.

She picked up her phone after stopping and dialed Amanda's number… only for Finn to answer.

"Fuair tú roinnt droch-ghlaoite tar éis cad a rinne tú aréir!" He growled in his native language, startling Ashley as Finn only spoke in Irish when he was truly pissed or trying to make Amanda feel better when she had a bad day.

"Yeah me know no Irish. And don't speak so loudly." Ashley mumbled.

"You tried to kill Mandy!" Finn responded angrily.

"I said don't speak so loud, my head hurts." Ashley mumbled.

"Hers hurts too as well as her back and neck! Whatever problems you have with Seth, talk through them with him instead of hurting her!" Finn responded before he hung up.

"First class asshole." Ashley muttered.

Finn turned and saw that Amanda was awake and looking at him.

"You rarely get that mad…" Amanda whispered as Finn stretched out next to her and lightly brushed Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

"Well she did have some nerve to be ringing after what she did." Finn said.

"True…" Amanda responded as she tried to move her arms but was too sore to do so, Finn helping her sit up and massaging her neck, shoulders and back and Amanda closing her eyes as the pain faded. "Whenever someone pisses Ash off, it's similar to kicking a hornet's nest... which I did by snatching the vodka bottle from her and throwing it against the wall. But the realisation that she was drinking again pissed me off and I didn't want it going on." She replied after opening her eyes, Finn being careful as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him before kissing her on her forehead. "Would it be wrong to suspect that last night wasn't a one time slip up? What if she's been drinking for a while and that asshole didn't care enough to try to help her?" She asked softly, her left hand entwined with Finn's right one as he rested his left hand on Amanda's face.

"We'll figure out how long it's been going on… and if Seth let her go on drinking, knowing that she was a recovered addict, he really is scum." Finn responded before he pulled Amanda into his arms.

At the Times Union Center for the October 1st taping of SmackDown, Amanda had stretched out on the couch for a nap.

 _Amanda slowly walked up the stairs in the house, the 8 ½ months pregnant woman looking for Ashley as her friend had not come back downstairs for a while._

" _It's beautiful in here, you guys decorated it perfectly." Amanda heard as she walked into the nursery that was all set for Liam… and found Ashley in the rocking chair._

 _But something felt off with her friend… and Amanda knew what it was when Ashley stood up, her hazel eyes glassy._

" _Why do you get it all? The perfect guy, the baby… how is that fair?" Ashley replied._

" _Ashley, you need to stop doing this to yourself!" Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as she felt what she thought was another braxton hicks contraction… but Ashley put the needle aside._

" _Guess I won't need that after all… don't even try to run, it'll just make you exhausted." Ashley replied menacingly as she charged at Amanda, who moved out of the way._

 _Ashley hit the wall hard in her drug induced state, Amanda hearing Ashley's neck break and her breathing stop._

" _Ashley?!" Amanda responded, crouching down… but before she could check for a pulse, she clutched at her stomach as she felt the gush of water between her legs and started breathing, remembering the lamaze classes. "Okay buddy… hang on in there, Mommy needs you to be patient, okay?" She whispered before she heard two sets of footsteps and felt Finn pick her up in his arms as Seth tried to revive Ashley… but he couldn't._

" _You bitch, you killed your best friend!" Seth yelled after looking at Amanda in rage._

" _She ran at me while high, trying to take Liam and I had to protect-" Amanda responded before she screamed in pain, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back and taking her away from there as Seth held Ashley's limp body in his arms and cried…_

Amanda jolted out of her sleep, too terrified to scream as the door opened… and Finn walked in, closed and locked the door and ran over to her.

Amanda immediately wrapped her arms around him, Finn returning the embrace without hesitation and holding her close to him… he didn't care that her tears were soaking part of his shirt, only caring that she needed him right now.

The two looked at each other as Finn cradled Amanda's face in his hands.

And he knew she needed a break from the two who had caused hell to her lately.

 _ **Aftershock Festival, 10/23/15…**_

The interview had gone well but it was clear that the interviewer was unhappy at how the two answered her questions but remained focused on each other aside from looking at her when she asked the questions.

She had been trying to get Finn's attention for longer than a few seconds… but it hadn't worked and the interviewer narrowed her brown eyes angrily at Amanda before she left.

"Yikes… that was a bit too much on her part." Amanda responded quietly as Finn's right hand rested on her lower back… because she had on a black button up crop tank top, his hand rested just above her red plaid bondage skinny pants.

"It was, I honestly hope that she doesn't do anything vengeful." Finn responded as he felt how chilled her skin was and pulled his _Balor Club_ jacket off of the nearby chair and put it on her. "That's better… don't need you freezing out here and getting sick, Darlin'." He responded as they heard _Welcome To The Jungle_ by Guns N Roses start to play nearby.

"Right time to play it…" Amanda responded as Finn held her right hand in his left one and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the scar on her palm in a gentle manner.

It wasn't the first time as of late that their gestures towards each other bordered on intimate… but neither minded.

At the same time, Ashley and Seth had been enjoying the festival separately before they saw each other… but before they could question each other as to why the other was there, Seth steadied the distracted AfterBuzz interviewer as she almost fell after crashing into him.

"You okay, Miss?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, just royally pissed… my big break, my big interview and they're so cuddly that they can hardly keep their focus off each other! Just friends, my ass!" The dark haired lady responded, muttering the last part before she stormed off.

Seth and Ashley had then realised who she was talking about.

"Good guy, my tattooed backside!" Ashley replied angrily before she went looking for Finn and Amanda, Seth following her.

But it was as they reached the interview site that they saw no sign of Finn and Amanda… and decided to keep looking.


End file.
